A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for an improved means for the attachment for bungie cords.
B. Description of the Related Art
In the art of swim training, physical rehabilitation, sports training and general fitness, resistive exercise products are often utilized in exercise and training programs. Often, a cord such as a bungie cord, provides part of the resistance for the exercise product. Weights or other stationary objects may provide increased resistance. In order to attach an appropriate weight, or other training device to the cord, an attachment is utilized. Further, it may also be desirable for the user to have a belt worn around their waist such that they can have the cord secured to the belt. As such, fastening means of sufficient strength must be utilized to secure an attachment to the cord. While current devices suit their intended purpose, problems still exist. Current fastening means do not provide for secure and easy fastening of the attachments to the user. The present invention provides for methods and apparatuses that provide for easy and secure fastening means of an attachment.
Over time, conventional bands and tubes break. This is for several reasons. First, the bands and tubes stretch repeatedly over time, and they experience fatigue which eventually results in failure. Further, the bands and tubes may be drug along the ground, which causes the bands and tubes to fray.